Five Ladies at Freddy's
by charachan0708
Summary: Mike believes he has the best co-workers a waiter could ever have, especially four women that have been working at Freddy's for years. But when he gets a second job as the night guard, will he change his thoughts about his female friends?
1. Prologue: co-workers

Michael Schmidt enjoyed his job as a waiter in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This wasn't because of the messy children, or the terrible pay, or the creepy animatronics that sang cringe-inducing songs. Nope, it was because of his co-workers.

They made his job more entertaining. There was the prize corner's cashier, a small and chubby woman with a fairly dark skin, icy blue eyes, and short brown hair that curved around her face like a helmet, held down by a head band. The small lady would always talk with Mike when he was close, telling stories about children she had met, and helping him out with anything he needed.

Another co-worker was this thin woman who worked as a waitress. She had long, straight, lavender hair (possibly dyed), piercing magenta eyes, and fairly wide hips. The waitress was fairly cantankerous, screaming with her thick Boston accent at whoever bumped her and almost made her drop the meal that she was carrying. Still, when she was in a good mood, she was fun to hang out with, cracking jokes and terrible puns just to annoy any other waiters close to her.

Possibly his favorite co-worker was one of the chefs, and blond girl, possibly in her mid-20's, with lavender eyes. She always used her blond hair on a bun, possibly to not get any hair on her magnificent pizzas. If you were lucky enough to get one of her pizzas, you would be sent to pizza heaven when taking a bite. The reason why Mike likes her the most, it's because she always gave a slice of pizza to him when he was on brake. The bubbly girl did this to every employee, which made her the most popular of the chefs.

Then there was the security. Even though she was supposed to be "under-cover", the 30-something woman was very recognizable, with her untamed red hair, watching golden eyes, and Irish accent. If anyone tried stealing anything, the guard would sprint to them with a super-human speed. It was impossible to escape from her. When the red-head wasn't stalking and tackling, she was talking with the others employees or playing with the children.

As fun as these ladies were, they had an… odd tendency. Whenever the animatronics had to perform, they disappeared. Mike would hear his co-workers joke about how they would turn into the animatronics and perform for the children. Ridiculous.

One day, while Mike was cleaning some tables before closing time, he heard his name being called over the intercom, telling him to go to his boss's office. After he finished with the table he was cleaning, he speed-walked towards the office, hoping this was something quick.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Cawthon?" asked the waiter, opening the door.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt, please come in" answered Mr. Cawthon, a man in a light blue vest.

After sitting down, the boss continued; "Michael, how would you like to earn a little more money?"

Mike was surprised by this. Mr. Cawthon wasn't the one to give raises due to the pizzeria's economic problems.

"Uh, sure" Mike hesitated a bit.

"Magnificent! Then listen to my offer; the night guard just recently quit, and I need a new one."

"Why not just post an ad on the newspaper?"

"The thing is, too many night guards I have hired in the past have either quit on the first night, or just disappear, never to be seen again. I prefer to trust on the employees I already have, and you're my most loyal waiter."

"Oh, uh, alright. When do I start?"

"Monday. Come here at 9 pm"

"Of course"

"Thank you Mr. Schmidt"

And with that Mike left. 'Alright, a second job, and as a night guard, sounds pretty easy'. Mike still remembers how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Mikey!

9 P.M.

Mike entered the building. Only a few waiters stayed, cleaning up half-eaten pizzas and spilled drinks. He walked towards the office, where his boss was surely waiting him. Mike poked his head inside.

No one. The only noticeable thing in the office was a neatly folded uniform with a piece of paper on top of it. Mike picked up the loose leaf sheet of paper, reading the note written on it:

 _Good evening Michael_

 _You're probably wondering why I'm not in my office. The reason for my absence is due to some important business coming out at last minute. Do not worry, everything is planned for you. Change into the uniform that comes with this note, and_ _run_ _go to your office at the end of two halls before midnight. There will be messages recorded on the phone in your office that will serve as a guide. Listen to them very closely. If you need directions, there will be co-workers working after hours that might help you. Use power wisely, since we can afford so much, don't tamper with the animatronics, and stay in your office at all times until your shift ends at 6 A.M. Thank you again for taking this job; I'll make sure to move your hours a bit so you can get rest from your two jobs._

 _I wish you luck  
Mr. Cawthon_

"Aright then" responded Mike to the note, placing it back on the desk and grabbing his new uniform. On his way out, he was greeted with various screams of the once tediously working co-workers and the sight of said group running out of the restaurant.

"Yeah that's right! Run away you spineless cowards!" screamed a voice lined with a heavy Boston accent, followed with a psychotic laugh.

Mike slowly walked towards the purple haired waitress, softly tapping her on the shoulder, the woman letting out a terrified yelp.

"Oh, it's just you" The waitress finally said, calming down. "Uh, Mike, right? Why are you still here? Your shift ended like, three hours ago". She looked extremely unamused.

"I took the night guard job. Should be fun. Or boring. Depending on who gets in. Hope it isn't horny teenagers" joked Mike with his usual fast and loud tone.

"Night guard, eh?" responded the lady, a sinister smile twisting her lips. "Aren't you afraid of the robots? There's rumors that they're possessed"

"Nah, I don't believe in that stuff" Mike laughed. "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Ok. Have fun" The waitress restarted her crazy laugh, just to be stopped by Mike again.

"What is it now?" hissed the woman, getting annoyed by the new night guard.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to get changed into my uniform."

"Oh. Just walk down the east hall. You'll find it sooner or later."

"Thanks Ma'am" and with that, Mike left the waitress to continue her laughing fit.

~o~

Dressed, fueled by caffeine, and ready to go, Mike plopped himself to the chair, and turned on the tablet on his desk. The screen flickered, and replaced the once dark screen with footage of the three bots. "Creepy" muttered Mike, putting down the tablet.

When 12 A.M. came, the phone rang, and a recording started playing, introducing himself as the previous night guard. Mike listened to his basic instructions, but then got bored out of his skull and started to play with the camera, the lights, and the doors. "Alright, animatronics get quirky at night, don't let them in, or something something happens" Mike half-echoed the phone guy's words, and went back to serious work, repeating to himself that he needs to pay more attention.

For 15 minutes, Mike was flipping through the cameras, trying to find something interesting. He finally gave up, and went back to looking at the Fazgang. Not even a minute passed, and their heads turned to the camera. Mike jumped a bit.

"The hell? Oh wait. They're just turned on" laughed Mike, remembering bits and pieces of the phone guy's advice. "Must be so they don't lock up on the neck" and with that, Mike went back to his search for a reason to get up from his chair. Two more minutes passed, and he decided to check again on the bots. Bonnie left.

"Oh shoot!" the night guard exclaimed, getting nervous. "Someone got in and moved Bonnie! Oh great, first night on the job, and you already let someone in." he replied to himself, switching through the cameras to find the intruder, until he went back two cameras, noticing Bonnie. He was just there, standing. Yet, Mike felt… intimidated. "W-why do I feel like there's no intruder?" he asked to himself, not taking his eyes from the lavender animatronic.

Suddenly, static covered the screen, and the rabbit was gone. Mike gasped in horror, and closed both doors in a flash. Suddenly, the phone guy's words were clear in his mind, even if he wasn't listening to them; 'they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.'

 _They'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

As those words repeated on her mind, his eyes widened, and tried to reassure himself: "It's ok, it's ok Mikey boy, the animatronics don't know where you are, they're probably wandering around and trying to figure out where you are. They'll take all night to find you. And even if they did, you have to big doors protecting you".

Mike checked again the cameras, until he noticed he had 5% of energy. The man panicked, and opened both doors again, sighing in relief that he stopped the energy drainage. Suddenly, he felt a presence just on the other side of the door. And this presence felt big, scary, and purple.

Hesitating, Mike slowly moved his finger to the button, letting the light fall on the giant bot.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeee's BONNIE!"

Mike lets out a scream, and quickly shuts the door on the bunny's face.

"How did he knew I was here? Did he spy on me? Did he hear me? Why is he even after me? And when did he have a reference to the shining in his voice box? I doubt the children will ever understand that li-" before Mike could finish his blabber of questions, the lights went out.

Mike stiffened in his chair, feeling the true villain walking down the west hall. A dim light came from a set of eyes and a mouth, barely illuminating the left door. A soft, yet earie version of the Toreador March started playing, making Mike anxious.

"If you're trying to soothe me, it's not working!" screamed the terrified man, hoping to make the maddening tune stop. It did stop, along with the weak light that gave Mike a bit of hope.

The room became silent for a few seconds, suffocating the night guard.

He thought he was alone.

At that moment, a large brown grizzly animatronic popped on front of Mike, giving him a slight heart attack. Before either could scream at each other's faces, the dings of 6 A.M. rang, along with a group of children cheering, possibly to celebrate the man's survival.

When it all stopped, Freddy didn't go back to the stage. He just stood there, staring Mike with a… confused? Expression. After a solid minute staring, the bear started to talk. But not in his deep, bear voice in his voice box. He talked in the voice of the nice senior lady that worked on the cashier at the price corner.

"Mikey?"

Mike's jaw dropped. Why was this ginormous robot bear talking on the voice of that sweet woman? "Oh dear god, did you eat that nice cashier?"

Freddy looked quickly side by side, as if what he was about to do was a secret that only him could know. And suddenly, POOF! A big puff of smoke covered their surroundings.

After a coughing fit, Mike looked back where the bear was, and discovered that he was gone. In his place, a chubby, mature, freckled face looked at him back, smiling nervously. There she was, dressed finely in a brown vest and skirt that matched her hair, decorated with a black bow-tie. Feet covered in white socks and black Mary-Janes, Head covered in a big black top hat.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the cashier, trying to cheer up the night guard, who was questioning what other lies he has been fed in his life.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet my gang

Mike looked at the well-dressed woman. He was still trying to process what just happened in front of his own eyes. There wasn't any logical explanation, considering that she wasn't a robot created under the suit. Nope. Freddy just went POOF! And there she was. Skin and bone.

"W-wha- HOW!?" The young man finally blurted out, wanting answers and wanting them now.

Freddy just shrugged and giggled like a maniac "don't really know, honey. I was just one day on sleep mode, then suddenly I get woken up and I'm covered in skin and cloth."

"I-I can't believe YOU'RE Freddy!"

"I'm surprised you never got suspicious that a woman was called Freddy"

"Huh?"

Freddy's smile finally dropped, and just stared at Mike. A year and a half knowing the waiter, and he seriously never knew her name. The chubby elder grabbed Mike by the wrist, never changing her blank expression, and took him to the changing room. She opened her locker, took out her uniform, and showed him the name-tag. Written on it was the name of the performing bear, and, to make it more obvious, a sticker of a bear decorated the name-tag.

Mike stared at the name-tag for a solid minute. Freddy raised an eyebrow from the younger male, expecting an answer, hopefully one that demonstrated his brain worked after all of that mind-numbing information. That's when someone called Freddy.

"HEY FAZBUTT, GET BACK ON STAGE, IT'S PAST 6 AM"

Mike recognized the voice, and it sure as hell didn't sound like a robot's voice.

"No… don't tell me the rest can do the same…"

"Yep! Be pretty weird if only I did it" The jolly lady grabbed the man's wrist again and led him to the stage, where the rest of the band stood motionless. "Chica, Bon dear, you can move now, he knows."

Bonnie's eyes came to life, followed by Chica's. After looking over the security guard, the chicken lighted up and poofed into the popular chef. She now wore a soft yellow dress covered with an apron decorated with confetti and big words saying "LET'S EAT!", and orange shoes.

"Oh, Mike! You were able to survive?"

"I- uh, well, uhhh…."

"Barely! This dumbass was wasting energy like a kid wastes his tokens." Bonnie interrupted, looking at Mike, unamused.

"Oh Bon Dear, don't be like that with Mikey! Now poof into a real girl and apologize to the poor boy" Freddy cooed.

The rabbit groaned at the baby-talk, and poofed into the purple-haired waitress, now wearing a white button shirt, red bowtie and sneakers, and purple-tinted jeans.

"YOU!? YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!?" Mike gasped.

"Uh, yeah? Why do you think I stayed after hours? Other than I live here" Bonnie replied casually, ignoring Freddy's disapproving glare.

"Bonnie, you knew Mikey was working the night-shift and you tried killing him? The bear pouted, hugging Mike tightly as if to protect it from a purple menace.

The skinnier of the two women gave Mike a devilish grin, before poofing back into an animatronic, and turning her voice into a whisper;

"Anyone's fair game in the night shift."

"BONNIE!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh woman." Bonnie changed back, turning to the young man, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

Mike, now calm, started to shoot questions at the three performers; "how long were you able to do this?"

Freddy thought for a while before answering; "eeehh, about 3 years."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Of course!" Chica joined, "Mr. Cawthon knows about this, and the night guards that survived know"

"Heh, but the guards just got called crazy and sent to the nut house" laughed Bonnie, seemingly amused by the guard's bad luck.

"Would you like to join them, Mikey?" Freddy looked at Mike, a dark smile creeping up her face.

"N-No!" Mike blurted out.

"Then keep this a secret, alright honey?" The older woman softened up, and just walked away, not even waiting an answer from the night guard.

"Wait! One more question"

Freddy turned around, "shoot."

"Anyone else can do this?"

Bonnie groaned, "Yes, there's more."


End file.
